History 1970 Homemade
Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Beginning (1970) Spongebob Squarepants Help Wanted (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The First Day Of School For Children (1970) Animaniacs The Monkey Song (1970) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Best In Show (1970) Recess Lost Leader (1970) Rugrats Tommy’s First Birthday (1970) The Ren And Stimpy Show Stimpy’s Big Day (1970) Muppet Babies What’s New At The Zoo (1970) Cyberchase The Emperor Has Snow Clothes (1970) Muppet Babies A Punchline To The Tummy (1970) Meatballs & Spaghetti The Werewolf Story (1970) The Ruff and Reddy Show Rescue in the Deep Blue (1970) The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Lip Synchin In The Rain (1970) The Fairly OddParents Super Bike (1970) Arthur Stolen Bike (1970) Cave Kids Beanstalk Blues (1970) It's Punky Brewster ''Glomer's Story (1970) ''It's Punky Brewster Spellbound (1970) Popples Bonnie's Popple Party (1970) The Berenstain Bears Kong for a Day (1970) Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Have a Heart (1970) Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone ''The Wishing Whale (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Ice Hockey Champion Game (1970) Cyberchase Trick Or Treat (1970) Pokémon Pokémon, I Choose You! (1970) Pokémon Pokémon Emergency! (1970) Pokémon Ash Catches a Pokémon (1970) Pokémon Challenge of the Samurai (1970) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Sick Day (1970) Arthur Arthur’s Almost Boring Day (1970) Kipper The Dog The Nest (1970) Care Bears Soap Box Derby (1970) Barney And Friends Playing It Sale (1970) Arthur Arthur’s Baby (1970) Arthur DW’s Baby (1970) The Berenstain Bears Save the Farm (1970) Muppet Babies Slipping Beauty (1970) The Fairly OddParents Smarty Pants (1970) Freddy Aguilar The Show The PBIS Challenge (1970) Spongebob Squarepants Nature Pants (1970) Arthur Grandpa Dave’s Old Country Farm (1970) Barney And Friends Down On Barney’s Farm (1970) Tiny Toon Adventures Psychic Fun Omenon Day (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New York Brooklyn Aquarium (1970) ''It's Punky Brewster Fish Story (1970) Popples Moving Day (1970) Rugrats The Odd Couple (1970) Rugrats The Gold Rush (1970) Goof Troop Big City Blues (1970) Doug Doug Is Mayor For A Day (1970) The Powerpuff Girls Slave The Day (1970) The Powerpuff Girls Helter Shelter (1970) PB&J Otter Bagpipe Blues (1970) Rugrats Mother’s Day (1970) Arhtur Arthur’s Birthday (1970) PB&J Otter Baking Blues (1970) Barney And Friends Hola Mexico (1970) Rugrats Mr Clean (1970) Pepper Ann Green Eyed Monster (1970) Pepper Ann A No Hair Day (1970) Recess Principal For A Day (1970) PB&J Otter The Ice Moose (1970) Dora The Explorer Choo Choo (1970) Bobby's World Bobby On-Line (1970) Zazoo U Ms. Devine's Blues (1970) The Simpsons Whacking Day (1970) Dennis the Menace Journey to the Center of Uncle Charlie's Farm (1970) Adventures of the Little Koala Snow White and the Seven Koalas (1970) Whatever Happened To Robot Jones Math Challenge (1970) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat How Sagwa Got Her Colors (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show Challenge By The School (1970) Barney And Friends Oh What A Day (1970) Care Bears The Night The Stars Went Out (1970) Alvin And The Chipmunks Every Chipmunk Tells A Story (1970) Freddy Aguilar The Show Parent Teacher Conference Day (1970) Pokémon The Path to the Pokémon League (1970) It's Punky Brewster ''Punky, Snow White And The Seven Dwarves (1970) ''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone ''Rosie's Extra Sweet Day (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Mystery of Action Games Hunt (1970) ''Meatballs & Spaghetti Once Upon a Farm (1970) Bobby's World Baby Brother Blues (1970) Bobby's World Dad's Big Day (1970) Doug Doug On First (1970) Yo Yogi Grindhog Day (1970) Arthur DW Thinks Big (1970) Cave Kids China Challenge (1970) PB&J Otter Soap Box Derby Day (1970) Spongebob Squarepants Scaredy Pants (1970) TaleSpin All’s Whale That Ends Whale (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show Happy Father’s Day Parade (1970) Dexter’s Laboratory Old Man Dexter (1970) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1970) Goof Troop Goodbye, Mr. Goofy (1970) Doug Doug Is Slave For A Day (1970) Barney And Friends Four Seasons Day (1970) Recess Bad Hair Day (1970) The Proud Family She’s Got Game (1970) Arthur Arthur Writes A Story (1970) Yo Yogi Huck’s Doggone Day (1970) Pepper Ann Like Riding A Bike (1970) Freddy Aguilar The Show Election Day (1970) Recess The Challenge (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Big Appointments Business (1970) Pokémon The School of Hard Knocks (1970) Pokémon Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village (1970) Tiny Toon Adventures New Character Day (1970) Tiny Toon Adventures Henny Youngman Day (1970) Alvin And The Chipmunks The Chipmunk Story (1970) Alvin And The Chipmunks The Chipette Story (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Mall Challenge (1970) PB&J Otter The Johnny Pompalope Story (1970) PB&J Otter Babbleberry Day (1970) ''Adventures of the Little Koala ''Circus Day (1970) Tiny Toon Adventures Best O Plucky Duck Day (1970) Pokémon The Kangaskhan Kid (1970) Animaniacs Win Big (1970) Animaniacs Gold Rush (1970) Aosth Tails In Charge (1970) Care Bears Magic Mirror (1970) Cyberchase Mother’s Day (1970) Sonic X Depths Of Danger (1970) House Of Mouse Rent Day (1970) Arthur Francine’s Bad Hair Day (1970) PB&J Otter Big Beaver Day (1970) The Fairly OddParents Hex Games (1970) The Jetsons Spacely For A Day (1970) Alvin And The Chipmunks Mother’s Day (1970) DuckTales Bubbeo And Juilet (1970) Tom And Jerry Kids Droppio And Juilet (1970) PB&J Otter Mama For A Day (1970) Blue’s Clues A Snowy Day (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show Mother’s Day Surprise (1970) Spongebob Squarepants Opposite Day (1970) The Flintstone Kids Barney’s Moving Experience (1970) Tiny Toon Adventures Viewer Mail Day (1970) Kipper The Dog The Farm (1970) DuckTales Allowance Day (1970) The Jetsons Crime Games (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Doctor Syringe Test (1970) Phineas And Ferb Nerds Of A Feather (1970) Spongebob Squarepants Ripped Pants (1970) The Proud Family Hip Hop Helicopter (1970) Recess Wild Child (1970) PB&J Otter Howdy Hoohaw Day (1970) Care Bears Mayor For A Day (1970) Hey Arnold April fools day (1970) PB&J Otter Ducking Out On Valentine’s Day (1970) House Of Mouse Goofy For A Day (1970) House Of Mouse Pluto Saves The Day (1970) Popples Poppin' at the Zoo (1970) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi In The Cards (1970) Barney And Friends Stop Look And Be Safe (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New Dentist Appointment (1970) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Sagwa The Stray (1970) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Harvest Festival Race (1970) My Life As a Teenage Robot Toying With Jenny (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show April fools day I Can Laugh (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show Through The Looking New Glasses (1970) Darkwing Duck Comic Book Capers (1970) Garfield And Friends Garfield‘s Moving Experience (1970) Garfield And Friends Short Story (1970) Tom And Jerry Kids Perky The Fish Pinching Penguin (1970) Pokémon Charmander – The Stray Pokémon (1970) Pokémon Here Comes the Squirtle Squad (1970) Kipper The Dog The Magic Lamp (1970) Chalkzone Pumpkin Love (1970) Alf Tales Hansel And Gretel (1970) House Of Mouse Music Day (1970) House Of Mouse Snow Day (1970) Biz Kids The Biz Kids Challenge (1970) Johnny Bravo Bravo Dooby Doo (1970) Animaniacs Cuite And The Beast (1970) House Of Mouse Salute To Sports (1970) TaleSpin Mommy For A Day (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Rare House Party (1970) Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Piratsy Under The Seas (1970) Goof Troop Pete's Day at the Races (1970) CatDog Brother’s Day (1970) Tom And Jerry Kids Chase School (1970) The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Bull Running On Empty (1970) CatDog Work Force (1970) 101 Dalmatians The Series Howl Noon (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Thanksgiving Fest (1970) The Smurfs Papa’s Big Snooze (1970) House Of Mouse Daisy’s Debut (1970) Dexter’s Laboratory The Big Sister (1970) Dexter’s Laboratory BabySitter Blues (1970) Dexter’s Laboratory Ant Pants (1970) The Smurfs The Smurf Odyssey (1970) The New Archies Ballot Box Blues (1970) Rocket Power The Great SandCastle Race (1970) DuckTales Merit Time Adventure (1970) The Fairly OddParents Boys In The Band (1970) Animaniacs The Tiger Prince (1970) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Flushing Carnival Fair (1970) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1970) Recess Taking The Fifth Grade (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1970) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (1970) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1970) Blue’s Clues Joe’s Clues (1970) Blue’s Clues Behind The Clues 10 Years With Blue (1970) Dora The Explorer Dora’s Pirate Adventure (1970) Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon Take Back The Falls (1970) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1970) Angelina Ballerina All Dancers On Deck (1970) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1970) Muppet Babies Sing a Song Of Superheroes (1970) Cyberchase Snow To Be Exact (1970) Cyberchase Hugs And Witches (1970) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1970) Cyberchase Fit To Be Heroes (1970) Cyberchase: Digit’s B-Day Surpirse (1970) Cyberchase When Penguins Fly (1970) Cyberchase Chaos as Usual (1970) Cyberchase Starlight Night (1970) Cyberchase A Reboot Eve To Remember (1970) Animaniacs Super Buttons (1970) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo The Spirit Of Rock N Roll (1970) Tiny Toon Adventures How I Spent My Vacation (1970) My Life As a Teenage Robot Class Action (1970) My Life as a Teenage Robot Party Machine (1970) My Life As a Teenage Robot The Wonderful Of Wizzly (1970) My Life as a Teenage Robot All Robot For All Seasons (1970) Rugrats Moose Country (1970) Rugrats Sand Ho (1970) DuckTales Time Teasers (1970) Ed Edd N Eddy’s Big Picture Show (1970) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Rabbit Marks The Spot (1970) Muppet Babies Close Encounters Of The Frog Kind (1970) Muppet Babies Fun Park Fantasies (1970) Muppet Babies By The Book (1970) Muppet Babies Pigerella (1970) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1970) Muppet Babies Musical Muppets (1970) Muppet Babies The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1970) Muppet Babies Old Mackermit Had A Farm (1970) Muppet Babies This Old Nursery (1970) Muppet Babies Romancing The Weirdo (1970) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1970) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1970) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing By (1970) Muppet Babies Puss n Boots N Babies (1970) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1970) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1970) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1970) Muppet Babies Nice To Have Gnome You (1970) Muppet Babies Whose Tale Is It Anyway (1970) Muppet Babies My Muppet Valentine (1970) Muppet Babies This Little Piggy Went To Hollywood (1970) Muppet Babies Skeeter And The Wolf (1970) Muppet Babies Remote Control Cornballs (1970) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1970) Muppet Babies Get Me Of The Perch On Time (1970) Pelswick N’Talented (1970) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey The Big Field Trip (1970) Doug Doug Can’t Dance (1970) Rugrats Barbecue Story (1970) Dora The Explorer Surprise (1970) Dora The Explorer Beaches (1970) Dora The Explorer Backpack (1970) Dora The Explorer Treasure Island (1970) Dora The Explorer The Big Piñata (1970) Dora The Explorer Hide And Go Seek (1970) Dora The Explorer Whose Birthday Is It (1970) Little Bear Grandfather’s Attic (1970) ChalkZone When Santas Collide (1970) Rugrats Candy Bar Creep Show (1970) Rugrats A Rugrats Vacation (1970) Rugrats America’s Wackiest Home Movies (1970) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh The Masked Offender (1970) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Cloud Cloud Go Away (1970) Dexter’s Laboratory Ego Trip (1970) Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1970) Looney Tunes Box Office Bunny (1970) Kim Possible Movie So The Drama (1970) Kipper The Dog The Little Ghost (1970) Kipper The Dog Kipper’s Circus (1970) Kipper The Dog The Holiday (1970) Kipper The Dog The Costume Party (1970) Kipper The Dog The Swimming Pool (1970) Kipper The Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1970) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Babysitter Blues (1970) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh The Good The Bad And The Tigger (1970) Looney Tunes Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers (1970) Looney Tunes Blooper Bunny (1970) Tom And Jerry Kids Scrapheap Symphony (1970) Animaniacs The Animaniacs Suite (1970) Arthur Arthur’s Eyes (1970) House Of Mouse Dennis The Duck (1970) Rugrats Touchdown Tommy (1970) Rugrats The Trial (1970) Rugrats At The Movies (1970) Spongebob Squarepants Valentine’s Day (1970) Baby Looney Tunes Take Us Out Take The Ballgame (1970) Baby Looney Tunes A mid Autumn Night’s Scream (1970) Baby Looney Tunes Backstage Bugs (1970) The Fairly OddParents The Good Old Days (1970) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh The Piglet Who Would Be King (1970) Care Bears The Birthday (1970) Care Bears Split Decision (1970) Care Bears Soap Box Derby (1970) Care Bears The Show Must Go On (1970) Care Bears Mayor for a Day (1970) Care Bears Wedding Bells (1970) Care Bears Drab City (1970) Care Bears The Cloud Worm (1970) Tom & Jerry Kids Chase School (1970) ''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies ''This Is Mama's World (1970) Phineas And Ferb Rollercoaster The Musical (1970) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1970) Sagwa Fraidy Cats (1970) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat The Four Dragons (1970) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Dongwa’s Best Friend (1970) Hey Arnold Field Trip (1970) Hey Arnold Fishing Trip (1970) Hey Arnold Eugene Eugene (1970) Hey Arnold Arnold’s Valentine (1970) Hey Arnold Arnold’s Christmas (1970) ChalkZone Mine Alone (1970) The Fairly OddParents Schools Out The Musical (1970) Aosth Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1970) Aosth Mad Mike Da Bear Warrior (1970) Aosth Robo Ninjas (1970) Aosth Hero of the year (1970) Rugrats Be My Valentine (1970) As Told By Ginger Season Of Caprice (1970) Codename Kids next Door Operation Interviews (1970) ''The Powerpuff Girls ''Birthday Bash (1970) Phineas and Ferb Greece Lightning (1970) Phineas And Ferb Jerk De Soleil (1970) Phineas And Ferb Dude, We’re Getting The Band Back Together (1970) Phineas And Ferb Phineas Birthday Clip O Rama (1970) The Fairly OddParents The Big Super Hero Wish (1970) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (1970) Animaniacs Wakko’s America (1970) Animaniacs Yakko’s World (1970) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1970) Iparty With Victorious (1970) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1970) Kirby Right Back At Ya Fright To The Finish (1970) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul Of Evil (1970) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1970) Naruto Departue (1970) Megaman NT Warrior Dr. Regal Rampage (1970) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1970) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1970) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is Our Future (1970) Digimon Fusion Final Fusion The Fight For Earth (1970) Tai Chi Chasers Gate To Destiny (1970) Beyblade Final Showdown (1970) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of The Final Battle (1970) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1970) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi it’s Alive (1970) Sonic X So Long Sonic (1970) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (1970) Kirby Fright To The Finish (1970) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (1970) BeyWheelz A New World (1970) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1970) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1970) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1970) Martin Mystery it’s Alive (1970) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1970) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1970) Digimon Frontier End Of The Line (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1970) Yo-Kai Watch Town Of Yo-Kai (1970) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1970) Avatar The Last Airbender Sozin’s Comet (1970) Beyblade Burst Final Showdown Victory Valtryek (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1970) Pokemon Gotta Catch Ya Later (1970) Pokemon Home is Where the Start is (1970) Pokemon Memories Are Made Bliss (1970) Pokemon Best Wishes Until We Meet Again (1970) Pokemon The Dream Continues (1970) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad and The Bakugan (1970) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1970) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1970) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End of the Line (1970) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1970) BeyBlade Metal Fury A Ray of Hope (1970) Pokemon Till We Compete Again (1970) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That’s A Wrap (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side Of Dimensions (1970) My Life As A Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1970) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1970) CN Groovies Pepe Le Pew (1970) CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1970) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (1970) CN Groovies Mars Forever (1970) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1970) CN Groovies I’m A Supergirl (1970) CN Groovies Jabberjaw (1970) CN Groovies Rolling (1970) CN Groovies That Time Is Now (1970) CN Groovies Back To The Lab Again (1970) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1970) CN Groovies Power Of The Female (1970) CN Groovies Chemical X (1970) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1970) Music RBD - Rebelde (1970) Los Temerarios Loco Por Ti (1970) Skye Sweetnam - Just The Way I Am (1970) Disney Channel Stars a Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (1970) Sabes A Chocolate Kumbia Kings (1970) Collage I’ll Be Loving You (1970) Rockell In A Dream (1970) No One Alica Keys (1970) Alguna Vez - Christian Castro (1970) Drake & Josh I Found a Way (1970) Rosas La Oreja De Van Gogh (1970) Cyndi Lauper - All Though The Night (1970) High School Musical Start Of Something New (1970) Love Händel You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart (1970) Backstreet Boys Quit Playing Games (1970) Laura Pausini - Viveme (1970) Camp Rock This Is Me (1970) High School Musical When There Was Me And You (1970) High School Musical Breaking Free (1970) High School Musical We’re All In This Together (1970) Phineas And Ferb Do Nothing Day (1970) No Secrets Kids In America (1970) The Cheetah Girls One World (1970) Miley Cyrus The Climb (1970) RBD Un Poco De Tu Amor (1970) RBD Solo Quédate En Silencio (1970) RBD Celestial (1970) RBD Salvame (1970) Play As Long As There’s Christmas (1970) Happy New Millennium Ami Suzuki (1970) Selena I Could Fall In Love (1970) Selena Dreaming of You (1970)